


Something Wicked

by Sabeley



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American College AU, Blow Jobs, Fake Murder Mystery, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Mystery, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeley/pseuds/Sabeley
Summary: Attention residents: This Halloween will be one to die for. For the next four weeks, Nissen Hall will be taking part in a role-play murder mystery extravaganza. Do you think you can figure out whodunnit before time runs out? Or will you be the next to die? All interested victims can sign up below.Or the one where Isak and Even are each convinced the other is a fake murderer, but they are for real turned on by it anyways.





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to get you into the Halloween spirit!

“There was another murder last night.” 

Isak wasn’t sure what it said about his sense of self-preservation that those words sent a jolt of excitement coursing through him. Despite the fact that he was already way past late to his eight AM lecture, he skidded to a stop in front of the desk at the entrance to his dorm. The room was decorated, just as it had been all month, with an assortment of Halloween paraphernalia: cobwebs, fairy lights, and plastic vampire bats hung haphazardly from the ceiling; a life-size mummy statue stood in the corner, successfully terrifying every drunk college student who stumbled home after hours; and somehow, despite the restrictions on candles, the whole place smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg. 

Elias, one the RAs, was on desk duty that morning, but it wasn’t him that had spoken. It was Even, looking more delectable than ever as he sat perched half on top of the desk, his cheeks flushed from what looked to be an early morning outing since his scarf was still bundled up to his chin. There were two cups off steaming hot coffee sitting next to him. 

“Who?” Isak asked, directing his question to Elias instead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Even smirk. 

“Magnus,” Elias replied, his voice thick as he pretended to get choked up. “I heard the killer poisoned his lube—his whole dick fell off. Tragic. He was taken so young.” 

Isak rolled his eyes. “You two seriously expect us to believe that you don’t know who the killer is?” he asked. “Mikael’s your _best friend_. No way he planned this whole thing without some help.” 

“If he did, it wasn’t us,” Elias said with a shrug, but then corrected himself. “Or it wasn’t _me._ ” 

“I wasn’t me either!” Even cried, holding his hands up in innocence. 

“That’s what you _say,_ ” Elias hedged, “but I was the first one murdered and who the fuck else would choose to kill _me_?” 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Even said, pretending to think about it. “Your _sister_? Yousef? Why does everyone think it’s me?” His blue eyes were bright with mischief. Isak examined them carefully, knowing he could pass it off as trying to suss out any signs of a lie, but really he was just staring because despite everything else, Even had very pretty eyes. 

“You’ve got this intense, serial killer-like stare going on,” Isak said, waving his hand in front of Even’s general face area. 

Even smirked, turning that intense gaze on him instead—only now it didn’t look like he wanted to murder him. It looked like he wanted to _devour_ him. In a sexual way. “Only when I look at you.” 

Isak swallowed hard and tried to will the blush from his cheeks. They had been flirting for _months_ and Isak wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take before he gave in. He wasn’t even sure why he was resisting _now_ except that the whole cat-and-mouse thing they had going on was more fun than he could remember having in years. _You know what else is fun?_ his brain supplied. _Sex_. And yes, there _was_ that. 

Elias snorted, drawing their attention back to him. “You two need to just bone already. But you know the drill.” He reached out and picked up a bright orange plastic pumpkin and gave it a shake. “Guesses on who the killer is go in here. Mikael will tally the results at the end of the night and tell us if we got it right. Fourth time’s the charm, huh?” 

Isak grunted, already wondering how he was going to convince the rest of the dorm that it really was Even this time, and took two steps towards the door before he heard Even hop down onto the floor behind him. When he turned, Even was holding out his second cup of coffee for Isak to take. 

“Coffee?” he offered with a smile. 

Isak narrowed his eyes, but took it, knowing that the warmth would feel good against his hands once he stepped outside. “Did you poison this like you poisoned Magnus’s lube?” he asked. Even laughed. 

“Can’t I just do a nice thing for one of my residents without it being creepy?” 

“ _That_ just made it creepy,” Elias pointed out and Isak smirked, but took a sip of the coffee nevertheless. It was only polite. He was assaulted immediately by an overwhelming sweetness and scrunched his nose up in surprise. 

“Oh my god,” he choked, holding the drink away from him. “Please don’t tell me this is—” 

“Pumpkin spice latte,” Even nodded, taking a sip of his own. “It’s very good, Isak. You’ll like it.” Isak rolled his eyes, and although he would never admit it, he finished the whole thing before he even made it to his lecture hall. 

* 

“It all happened so fast,” Magnus opined later in the day when Isak, Jonas, and Eva arrived to investigate the murder that had taken place the night before. Vilde sat on the bed beside Magnus, cradling his head to her chest as she offered emotional support in the wake of his fake murder. “One minute I was asleep and the next I was just…dead. I don’t even know when it happened.” 

“It was very traumatic,” Vilde added. “I was here too, you know? Didn’t hear a thing. Whoever did it is _very_ good.” 

“Where was Mahdi?” Jonas asked, pointing to the neatly made bed on the other side of the room. 

“He said he was spending the night at Anna’s,” Magnus said, starting to get choked up once more. Vilde reeled him in closer. “But I texted him this morning to let him know the news.” 

Isak rolled his eyes at his friends' dramatics and began searching the room instead, looking under beds and through drawers. One clue per murder—that was the rule—and he was going to find it. 

“There’s no need to do that,” Vilde snapped, clearly angry that he was more concerned about solving the case than commiserating over her newly dead boyfriend. He turned back to her sheepishly. “Even found it earlier. It’s on the desk.” 

“Even found it?” he asked— _accused,_ really—brushing past Eva to look at the crinkled piece of paper that was being held flat to the desk by Magnus’s laptop in one corner and a bottle of Axe in the other. “What is this? A syllabus?” 

“To Professor Nguyen’s Intro to Bio class,” Vilde provided. “Like that helps at all.” 

“Even’s in that class,” Isak pointed out immediately. Next to him, Eva snorted. 

“So are you,” she said. “And me. And Vilde, Sana, Mahdi. Half the people in this dorm are in that class. Why are you so adamant that it’s Even? He _found_ the clue. Why would he do that? He could have just hid it.” 

“Because,” Isak snapped. “He’s trying to get the suspicion off of himself.” 

“And how’s he supposed to do that with you accusing him every single time?” 

“He says it’s _you_ , you know,” Vilde added, the _hmph_ unsaid, but heard anyway. “And I’m not so sure that he’s wrong. You’re always trying to push the blame off of yourself.” 

“Because I’m not the killer!” 

Jonas interrupted their argument by clearing his throat. He had taken a seat on Mahdi’s bed and was twirling a stray thread around his finger. “Isak was in bed all night,” he supplied and Isak gestured to him grandly. _See, I told you_. “I can’t sleep through shit. I would have heard him get up.” 

The five of them looked between each other, silently analyzing every tiny movement, trying to determine if they were being lied to. Despite the fact that it was just a game, Isak’s paranoia had skyrocketed over the past month. He wasn’t quite sure that was what Mikael had in mind when he planned all of this. 

After almost a full minute, Eva broke the silence with a heavy sigh. “I think it’s Mahdi,” she said. Jonas and Vilde perked up at the confession. “I mean, he has a key to this room. It would be easy for him to get inside. Plus, Noora accused him after Chris was murdered and then she went next. That gives him both motive and opportunity.” 

“Mahdi!?” Isak cried, appalled at the very thought. “You think _Mahdi_ did this? Mahdi only signed up for this game because we did. I don’t even think he’s been voting!” 

Jonas shrugged. “That’s a good way to get us off of his trail, though.” 

Across from them, Magnus’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You really think Mahdi would kill me?” he asked, sounding genuinely hurt by the idea. Eva shrugged and Vilde ran her fingers through his hair, shushing him. 

“Guys,” Isak snapped, shaking his head at their sheer stupidity. “Half the clues we’ve found don’t apply to Mahdi. The blonde hair from Elias’s room? The key card to the liberal arts building?” 

“Yeah,” Eva agreed, bouncing her head from side to side like she was considering his point. “But we were never even sure the blonde hair was a clue. That could have just been left over from some girl Elias slept with. And Mikael told us that there might be more than one killer. Just because the key card isn’t Mahdi’s doesn’t mean he didn’t kill Magnus.” 

“And who even is this Anna girl?” Vilde added. “Does she even _exist_?” She turned to Magnus. “Have you met her?” 

“Well, no, but—” 

“I’m writing Mahdi’s name down tonight,” Eva interrupted. 

“Me too,” Vilde piped up immediately. Isak turned back to Jonas, his last ray of hope on this dark day, but Jonas just shuffled his feet and refused to meet Isak’s gaze. 

Isak groaned. “Screw all of you,” he said and then barreled out of the room. He was still muttering to himself about how idiotic all of his friends were when he arrived at his bedroom door only to find someone already standing in front of it. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, rolling his eyes. Even shrugged coyly and pushed himself off of the wall. 

“I just came to see if you liked the coffee,” he said as Isak pulled out his key ring and unlocked the door. “ _And_ I came to inspect your room for clues.” 

“Of course you did,” Isak sighed. The whole purpose of Mikael’s little game was to help the residents get to know each other better: to ask each other questions and visit the rooms of people you might not have otherwise met. Even seemed to use every murder as an excuse to visit Isak, although Isak was starting to think it might have less to do with the game and more to do with Isak himself. He wasn’t exactly complaining. 

He pushed the door open and ushered Even inside ahead of him. Even didn’t even hesitate before kicking off his shoes and jumping onto Isak’s bed at the far side of the room, settling into the corner like he fucking _belonged_ there or something. 

“You don’t even fit on that thing,” Isak said incredulously, noting how Even’s legs hung off the end of the extra long twin mattress. “How do you sleep at night?” 

“I’ve got my own room,” Even reminded him. “Bed’s bigger. One of the perks of being an RA.” 

“Right,” Isak noted, kicking off his own shoes and brushing a pile of dirty clothes off of his desk chair so that he could sit, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“You’re welcome to visit it sometime,” Even smirked. “If you need more room.” 

“Visit your room?” Isak laughed. 

“Visit my _bed._ ” Isak blushed and Even preened at the sight. “So, Mr. Valtersen,” Even continued, suddenly growing serious. “Where were you last night between the hours of one and six AM?” 

Isak could picture the two of them in some old black and white crime film—Even with a cigar between his teeth, Isak with a lamp pointed directly in his face. It was all very mafia-esque. He rolled his eyes. “I was in bed,” he said. “Where were you?” 

“In bed,” Even shrugged, but then gave Isak a roguish grin. “Dreaming about you.” 

“Wow,” Isak snorted, taking some comfort in the fact that that line was too cheesy to even elicit another blush. “Has that ever worked for you before?” 

Even actually laughed at that, dropping his head back against the wall behind him and baring the long expanse of his neck to Isak. “Honestly? No one’s ever given me that opening before,” he said. “I think I’ve had that one stored up since, like, middle school.” He paused to grin up at Isak. “It’s the truth, though, but I won’t bore you with specifics. Just your run-of-the-mill serial killer sex fantasy. I always had a weird thing for _Dexter_ and this game is _not_ helping.” 

“You know I’m not _actually_ killing anyone?” 

“So you admit it?” Even asked excitedly, pointing to Isak. “You’re the one doing the killing?” 

Isak rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Even smirked and then crawled off of Isak’s bed and began to look around the room. He didn’t touch anything and Isak didn’t think he was actually searching for clues. He was just _looking_. At Isak’s textbooks and movies. At the snacks he had stored underneath his bed. “So who are you and your friends voting for tonight?” he asked after a minute. 

“ _I’m_ voting for you,” Isak replied. “But they’re voting for Mahdi.” 

“Mahdi?” Even scoffed. “It’s not Mahdi.” 

Isak threw his hands into the air in an exaggerated shrug, pleased to find that someone finally agreed with him. “I told them that, but they’re convinced.” 

“Complete waste of a vote,” Even muttered. “It’s only a week until Halloween. We’ll probably only get one more chance at this.” 

“You should be happy about that,” Isak said. “You might actually get away with it.” 

Even rolled his eyes. “Do you _seriously_ think it’s me? If it was me, I would have killed you weeks ago.” 

“No you wouldn’t have,” Isak scoffed. “Too obvious. Plus, you like messing with me too much.” 

“Maybe,” Even smirked. “But anyway,” he continued, slipping back into his shoes. “I’ve got class in fifteen. See you at the trial tonight?” Isak nodded, but he was a bit too distracted staring at Even’s ass to actually pay attention to what he was saying. He had gotten quite good at staring at him in secret. Even stood, startling him from his stupor. 

“Yeah,” Isak agreed once he got his wits about him once more. “Tonight.” Even nodded and then pulled Isak’s door open. It didn’t make a sound and Isak couldn’t for the life of him remember if it ever had. Had someone _oiled_ his door? Before he could decide on an answer, Even was gone. 

* 

That night, the twenty or so people participating in the game gathered in the common area for the trial. They sat around, drinking hot chocolate and talking to each other excitedly as Mikael tallied the votes that had been dropped into the plastic pumpkin that day. Isak was sitting next to Sana on a musty old couch in the corner, determined to ignore the pointed looks Even was tossing his direction from across the room. 

“Okay, we have a verdict!” Mikael announced and the chatter ceased immediately. There was a very pregnant pause as he slowly scanned the room, locking eyes with every single person. “Mahdi Disi!” he cried and everyone’s attention turned to him. Mahdi was standing in the corner, right next to Magnus, and he couldn’t have looked more shocked if he’d tried. “You stand accused of the murder of Magnus Fossbakken. How do you plead?” 

Mahdi’s mouth fell open and he turned to his roommate like he was wounded by the accusation. “You think I killed you? I didn’t kill you!” 

“It wasn’t me,” Magnus tried. “Eva said—” 

“Mahdi,” Mikael prompted with an evil grin on his face. He was certainly enjoying himself. “How do you plead?” 

“Not guilty!” Mahdi cried, like his very life was on the line. “I would never kill Magnus, holy fuck.” 

There was another protracted pause and then Mikael suddenly dropped the act and smiled. “It’s not him, guys,” he shrugged. “Sorry. Better luck next time.” 

There was a collective groan from everyone assembled—except Magnus, who promptly burst into tears and pulled Mahdi into a tight hug. “I knew it wasn’t you, man.” 

Isak was already gathering his things to head back to his room when Even approached him. “Looks like the murderer is still on the loose,” he said ominously. Even Sana looked up from her calculus homework at his threatening tone of voice. 

“Looks like it,” Isak agreed. 

“Well if you get scared, you can always come sleep with me,” he smirked and Isak was ashamed to admit that he was, once again, blushing, although he thought it might have more to do with Sana’s judgmental stare than Even’s actual words. “I’ll keep you safe.” He lifted his eyebrows playfully in farewell and then left the room. Sana promptly burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry, but is that considered _flirting_ now?” 

“Shut up,” Isak grumbled, but she was no longer listening. 

“You just made my night, Isabell,” she said, standing and shaking her head in silent laughter. 

It _was_ flirting, right? That was the second time in less than twenty-four hours that Even had invited him into his bed. If that wasn’t flirting, then what was? The room cleared out quickly, and Isak was soon left alone with his thoughts and a very confused boner. 

* 

It was the Friday before Halloween and all of Isak’s friends were at a party. He had been invited, of course, but the honest truth was that he _hated_ parties. The only thing they were good for was finding people to hook up with, but the thought of hooking up with someone that wasn’t Even didn’t sit right in his stomach. He knew (because he had snuck a glance at the schedule) that Even was on desk duty until midnight, so what was the point of going to a raucous party if Even wasn’t going to be there to make it worthwhile? 

Instead of putting himself through that self-inflicted form of torture, Isak spent the better part of his night studying in the library. He had been neglecting his schoolwork a bit over the past week, too busy stalking Even’s every move in secret to actually pay attention, but his efforts hadn’t revealed any of the deep, dark secrets you would expect of a fake murderer, although Isak _had_ figured out which coffee shop he frequented to get his pumpkin spice lattes. On a whim, he stopped by there on his way home and grabbed two steaming cups of coffee to keep the chill away on his trek across campus. 

By the time he made it back to his dorm, he was shivering from the cold and the tips of his ears were burning from the sting of the wind. Even looked up from his laptop at the sound of the door creaking open and gave Isak a smile that warmed his chilled insides better than any cup of coffee ever could. 

“I brought you this,” Isak shrugged, setting the cup down on the desk in front of him like it was a chore to do so. Even’s whole face lit up as he grabbed the cup and took a sip. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as the liquid touched his tongue. Isak was very glad his cheeks were already flushed from the weather because he was sure Even wouldn’t have missed how much that sound affected him. He shuffled nervously on his feet and took a sip of his own drink just to have something to do. 

“You’re not going to that frat party?” Even asked. Isak shook his head. “Well, join me then. I was just about to put on a movie.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Isak tried, despite the fact that he really, really _could_. He looked down at his jeans and large winter jacket like that might somehow be an excuse. 

“Go change,” Even said, waving him off. “And bring some popcorn when you come back.” He turned away from Isak to click a few buttons on his computer and although Isak felt like he should argue Even’s point a little more, he didn’t actually want to. Watching a movie with Even on the coldest night of the year while sipping on pumpkin spice lattes? That pretty much sounded like heaven. 

He bounded up the stairs to his room without any further arguments and returned a few minutes later in the most comfortable pair of sweatpants he owned, carrying a large bag of popcorn at his side. He was surprised to find that Even was no longer sitting behind the desk. 

“In here,” he called, drawing Isak’s attention to the common area instead. He had his laptop hooked up to the TV in there and was fiddling with the remote, trying to get the connection to work. 

“Don’t you have to, like, be behind the desk?” Isak pointed out, plopping down onto the couch directly across from the TV screen and pulling a blanket onto his lap. 

“Nah, I just have to be able to see the door and be available if anyone has any questions,” Even said, glancing over at him as the TV flickered on. “There, finally.” When he was positive it wasn’t going to click off again, he pressed play on his laptop and then joined Isak on the couch, lifting the blanket so that he could slide underneath it as well, and sat so close to him that they were touching all along their sides. Isak didn’t even pretend not to enjoy it, just leaned further into Even’s touch, hoping he would take it as permission to stay there. 

Even grabbed the bag of popcorn from Isak’s hand and began smacking away. Isak was so distracted watching him that the opening credits were already playing before he realized what they were watching. 

“ _Hocus Pocus!”_ he cried, too surprised to even bother hiding his delight. 

Even chuckled, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and allowing Isak to creep closer into his side. “Thought you might like this. But, you know, this isn’t the best Halloween movie by a long shot. _Night of the Living Dead_ , for instance, completely revolutionized the genre. Romero—” 

“Even,” Isak interrupted with an eye roll. “Let me watch _Hocus Pocus_.” 

Even huffed out a laugh, smiling down at Isak fondly. “If you insist.” 

They spent the first half hour of the movie slowly working their way through their pile of snacks, but once those were gone, there was nothing left to dispel the sexual tension in the dark room. They weren’t alone, per se—not when residents were stumbling through the front door every couple of minutes—but the longer they sat there, the less often the interruptions came, and soon Isak felt Even lean down to nuzzle his nose into Isak’s neck, his breath coming out in muggy pants against his skin. Isak smirked and pushed him away. 

“Shh,” he scolded, pointing to the movie, but it only kept Even away for a few minutes before he was back, this time kissing behind Isak’s ear and down his jaw. Isak’s breath hitched in his throat, but it felt too good to tell Even to stop. Not when he’d been waiting for this exact moment for months. So he let Even mark his neck and tried to pretend it wasn’t affecting him even though his body felt like it was on fire and his toes were literally curling in his socks. “Even,” he warned. 

At the sound of his voice, Even pulled him closer until he had Isak straddling his lap with his back to the TV screen, but Isak no longer cared that he was missing the movie. He was distracted by the hooded look in Even’s eyes and the hardness that he could feel digging into his ass beneath him. Fuck it. They were doing this. He surged forward and captured Even’s lips with his own, tangling his fingers into his hair to pull him as close as he possibly could. 

He had meant for the kiss to be fierce and desperate—something uncontrollable—but Even tasted like fall, like butter and pumpkin spice, so he slowed himself down and just savored the feel of Even’s lips on his. He let him soothe him, let him run his cold fingers beneath his shirt, let him leave patterns on his skin and imprints on his heart, and when Even finally pulled away at the sound of the front door opening once more, Isak was in a daze. It was like he had lost all sense of where he was. He blinked down at Even, who was still panting for breath, in confusion. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Even whispered, pushing a stray curl out of Isak’s eyes. Isak didn’t hesitate before nodding, but he was so comfortable on Even’s lap that the thought of moving didn’t occur to him until Even chuckled and tapped him on the thigh, silently asking him to get up. Isak blushed and stood, holding his hands in front of him to try to hide the erection that was tenting his sweatpants. 

He watched as Even quickly shut off the TV and his laptop, but he didn’t bother gathering his things before he grabbed Isak by the hand and dragged him to the elevator. 

“Can’t you get in trouble for leaving the desk?” Isak asked as Even pushed the button and they waited for the elevator to open. Even’s room was only on the third floor—they could have easily taken the stairs, but elevators were more suitable for making out in. 

Even shook his head and grabbed Isak’s other hand so he could pull him against his body. “My shift ended at midnight,” he breathed and then placed a wet kiss on Isak’s cheek. 

The elevator clicked open with a ding and they stepped inside. Immediately, Isak pushed Even back against the wall and kissed him hard, grinding his erection against Even’s thigh as he tangled his fingers into the front of his sweatshirt, wanting to just rip it off of him already. They had been kissing for probably a minute before Even was able to move Isak off of him far enough to press the button to actually get the elevator moving. Isak broke the kiss and blushed. “Oops.” 

Even cupped Isak’s face in his hands and grinned. “Don’t apologize.” 

Their lips found each other once more as the elevator finally began to move and once the doors opened, Even grabbed him by the waist and backed him out into the hallway. The two of them stumbled towards Even’s bedroom, tripping over each other’s feet as they went, but it was nice, laughing against Even’s lips, feeling safe in his arms. 

Even apparently didn’t keep his bedroom door locked because he opened it without a problem and then pushed Isak down on top of his bed. Isak let himself fall and then looked around the room in stunned silence. It was the same size as his, but it looked so much _bigger_ with only one set of belongings inside: one bed, one desk, one dresser. He had always imagined Even to be a relatively organized person—probably since he was an RA—but his room was an absolute mess with clothes scattered across the floor and notebooks stacked a foot high on top of his desk. It was unbelievably endearing. 

“Holy fuck!” Isak noted after taking everything else in. “This bed really _is_ bigger.” 

“I told you!” Even laughed, jumping playfully onto the mattress on top of him and lavishing kisses down his neck. 

Isak held his head closer, urging him on. “I’m sleeping here every night,” he decided, spotting the huge TV Even had mounted to the wall. 

“You’re more than welcome to.” 

Isak wasn’t sure exactly how far he was willing to go with Even, but when he felt his hand come between them and start stroking him through his pants, he found that he was okay with that. And when, after several minutes of kissing and teasing, Even hooked his fingers around Isak’s waistband and pulled his pants off completely, he found he was okay with that as well. Hell, he was okay with all of it. 

He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes, needing to feel Even’s warm body against his bare skin, and then set out to help Even remove his as well. Even’s hands were shaking as he tried to unbuckle his jeans, so Isak did it for him, slipping them down his hips as Even pulled his shirt over his head. And then it was just the two of them, skin to skin, their bodies moving together in a well-practiced dance. 

They both seemed to sense that penetration was off the table that night for multiple reasons—not the least of which was that they were both too aroused to even make it that far—but Isak was more than content to just rub off against Even like a teenager. Even, however, seemed to have other ideas. He tore his lips away from Isak’s and began kissing down his body instead, leaving marks on his neck and his collarbone and his ribs. 

“Even,” Isak said, squirming against him as he tried to pull the older boy back up to his mouth. “Shit, I’m already close. We can do that tomorrow.” 

“Uh, no,” Even laughed humorlessly. “I’m like 90% sure you’re going to go back to hating me tomorrow, so I’m going to get my mouth on you while I still have the chance.” 

“I don’t hate you—” Isak started, watching as Even licked down his body, staring up at him from beneath his eyelashes. He was speechless, watching him, and Even took advantage of that to close his mouth around the head of Isak’s cock and give it a hard suck. 

Isak’s blowjob etiquette was typically pretty good, but it had been a while and Even made him feel things no one else ever had, so as soon as Isak felt that wet heat wrap around him, he let out a broken moan and thrust his hips up involuntarily, shoving himself farther down Even’s throat. Even took it without gagging, but did throw an arm across Isak’s hips to keep him fixed to the bed. 

The blowjob was messy, but Isak was too turned on to require any finesse. Even held him down, took him deep, and Isak felt his orgasm breaking towards the surface after only a minute. He tried to warn Even, but his superb blowjob skills had rendered him pre-verbal, so he just pulled on his hair instead, which ended up doing more harm than good because Even wasn’t budging and when he moaned at the sharp pain, the vibration had Isak coming in seconds. 

Even managed to swallow most of it down, but when he pulled off with a wicked smirk on his face, there was a drop of come still sitting at the corner of his mouth and Isak didn’t hesitate to pull him into a kiss to lick it off. 

“Come here,” he said, grabbing Even’s ass and pulling him closer, letting Even slot himself into the hollow of Isak’s hip and thrust into the space between their bodies. Even buried his face in Isak’s neck as he moved and Isak held him, massaging the globes of his ass and letting one lone finger roam down his crack to tease at his hole. Even came with a grunt, painting Isak’s stomach in his come. 

Afterwards, they lay tangled together on Even’s bed, both still flushed from the exertion, their skin damp as they stayed pressed against each other. At one point, Isak moved to get up, hoping that Even would stop him—and he did, forcing Isak back down onto the bed and resting his head on his chest to keep him there. 

“Sleep here tonight,” Even mumbled into his skin. “You can hate me in the morning.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Isak chuckled for the second time. “I like messing with you—there’s a difference.” 

Isak could almost feel Even’s eyes roll. “Sure. Just stay? Please?” 

Isak nodded, unable to resist the urge to lean down and place a soft kiss on Even’s forehead. Even nuzzled deeper into his chest. “You’re not going to kill me if I stay?” Isak asked. Even tilted his head and glanced up at him, looking truly baffled. “The game?” Isak reminded him and Even snorted. 

“No, Isak,” he said. “I will not kill you. Now go to sleep because I’m going to wake you up in a few hours for round two and I need you to be well-rested.” 

* 

Isak _did_ wake up a few hours later, but Even wasn’t there offering him round two. In fact, Even wasn’t there at all. Isak sat up in bed and searched around the dark room, but there were no shadows lurking in the corners. The room was empty. Even’s side of the bed was still warm, however, and Isak was too exhausted to assume anything nefarious, so he collapsed back down onto the mattress and snuggled into the warmth Even had left behind, figuring he had just wandered to the bathroom and would be back soon. He fell asleep again before Even returned. 

* 

When Isak woke up the next morning, he could almost _taste_ the chill in the air, but despite that, he felt cocooned in warmth. He nuzzled deeper into his blankets, trying to burrow further into the heat, and was surprised when they actually nuzzled back. His eyes snapped open in shock and there was Even, laughing at him. 

“Shit,” Isak hissed, clutching at his racing heart. 

“Forget where you were?” Even chuckled and Isak nodded. Even smoothed his hair and leaned away from him to check his phone on the bedside table, but even that small movement lifted the covers and sent a chill underneath them, making goosebumps pimple Isak’s skin. He reeled Even back in immediately and buried his face in his sweatshirt. It was only then, when Isak realized that Even was fully dressed while he was still naked, that he remembered waking up and him being gone. 

“Where did you go last night?” he grumbled. “You promised no murdering.” 

Even let out a startled laugh. “I promised not to murder _you_ ,” he corrected. “But no. There was some issue on the girls’ floor and Sonja wasn’t answering the on-duty phone, so Vilde came to find me.” 

Isak opened one eye to peek up at him. “Was everything okay?” 

Even sighed long and hard. “Yeah,” he assured him. “It was just some sick freshman. Wasn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my night, but—” 

Isak grinned, tilting his head up until his lips were only an inch away from Even’s. “And how _did_ you want to spend your night?” 

“Mm, I don’t know,” Even mused, pushing Isak down into the mattress so that he could hover over him. “Maybe a little of this.” He kissed Isak’s lips gently before pulling back, ignoring the way Isak followed him, asking for more. “And a little of this.” He deepened the kiss, melding their bodies together. “And this.” One of his hands drifted beneath the covers and his fingernails scraped gently against Isak’s abs before Even took his cock in hand and began stroking. 

“Fuck,” Isak breathed against his lips, tangling his fingers in Even’s hair to make sure he didn’t move. Even, however, didn’t seem to have any intention of moving. As his hand continued working beneath the blanket, he kissed Isak like it was the last time he would ever be able to, and when Isak came a few minutes later, panting Even’s name into the air, he had never seen anyone look more pleased with themselves in his entire life. 

“Yeah, yeah, good job,” Isak praised, already trying to figure out how best to reciprocate. “But good luck getting me to leave your bed now. It’s cold out there and you’re giving me orgasms.” Even smiled at the compliment and it was so damn cute that Isak couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“I just got you _in_ my bed, Isak. Why the hell would I ever want you to leave?” 

* 

When Isak _finally_ managed to trudge his way back to his dorm room hours later, Jonas was lying dead in his bed. 

“Fuck!” Isak snapped, literally stomping his foot in outrage. Jonas startled awake, his curly hair looking so wild it was almost as if he had been electrocuted. 

“Whassit?” he slurred, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Someone fucking killed you!” Isak cried, pointing to the sticker with the red 'X' stuck to his forehead. Jonas peeled it off with a frown. "When did you get back last night?" 

It took Jonas, who was still half asleep, a while to answer. Isak began searching the room for clues as he thought about it. "Uh, god, I don't know. Like three maybe? It was really fucking late. I don't even remember getting back to be honest. Eva might know. I think she was with me." 

Isak rolled his eyes, cursing the fact that his friends seemed to be drunk all the fucking time. Did they not realize this was life or death? "Did you at least lock the door behind you?" 

Jonas snorted. "I doubt it." 

Isak's side of the room was clear, so he started scanning through Jonas's instead, opening drawers and flipping through textbooks. When he found nothing, he climbed onto Jonas’s bed with him, ignoring his outraged squawk, and began running his hands over the blankets there, searching for anything amiss. He eventually found it, shoved between the bed and the wall: a neon, glow-in-the-dark necklace. 

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, holding it aloft. Jonas squinted as he examined it. 

"Oh. We got those at the party last night," he said after a minute of deliberation. 

"So it's yours?" Isak confirmed. Jonas grabbed it from him to look at it closer, but still seemed to waffle on the answer. 

"I think mine was green, not pink," he said, handing it back. "But I can't be sure." 

Isak groaned. _This_ was what he had to work with? Seriously? "Well figure it the fuck out, will you? We've got a crime to solve." The fact that he wasn't even close to joking really should have worried him more than it did. "Get up. Get dressed. We've got him this time, Jonas, I just know it." 

Instead of doing any of those things, Jonas collapsed back into his pillows and groaned. "Did they have to kill me _today?"_ he bemoaned. "I'm too fucking hungover for this." 

* 

Isak knocked hard on Even's door, seething with rage. How dare he use Isak like that? How dare he _lie_? The door opened quickly and Isak was already poised to start yelling when he realized that Even wasn't wearing a shirt. His pale skin was on full display, freckles painted across his chest like stars, and Isak’s mouth suddenly went dry. Fuck. What had he come to say? Even smirked down at him. 

"Back so soon?" he drawled, shrugging into the navy blue sweatshirt he had in his hand. Once it was on, Isak realized it was his—he must have accidentally left it in Even’s room that morning. Either that or he stole it. God, that was hot. Even reached for him and Isak was about to just let him have at it when his senses came back to him and he stepped away, his face distorted in anger. 

"No," he scolded. "You don't get any more orgasms. You fucking killed Jonas!" 

Even blinked down at him slowly, trying to digest the accusation. "I did _what_ now?" 

Oh, he was good—pretending like he hadn't been caught. "You distracted me with the best fucking sex of my life and then you killed my best friend. I'm fucking onto you, Bech Næsheim." 

Even smirked, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. " _That_ was the best sex of your life? Oh, Isak, we haven't even gotten started yet. Why don't you come on in? Let me get my tongue on you. _Inside_ of you. Let me _earn_ that title." Isak whined at the offer, but quickly took another step back, knowing that he shouldn't reward bad behavior. 

"I'll see you at the trial," he hissed. He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that they sounded ridiculous and Even's laughter certainly wasn't helping his self-confidence. 

"Yeah, okay, Isak," he grinned, looking exasperatingly fond. "I'll wear something tight. Give you something pretty to look at." 

* 

Isak left the dorm to get breakfast and, by a sheer stroke of luck, ran into Vilde in the hallway on his way back inside. "Hey," he greeted. "Did you hear?" 

She frowned. "It's just so horrible." 

Isak nodded morosely, hoping the gravity he was giving his best friend's fake murder was appropriate. "Listen, I'm trying to figure out the timeline here. When did you and Even finish up last night?" 

"Me and Even?" she asked, shaking her head like she didn't quite understand the question. 

"Yeah, you and Even," he repeated, but it quickly became obvious that she had no idea what he was talking about. "You didn't come to his room last night asking for help with something upstairs?" 

"Why would I come to Even?" she asked, like the very thought was truly baffling. "Sonja's my RA." 

"Sonja wasn't answering her phone!" Vilde frowned at the vehemence in his voice, and, sensing that maybe his tone _was_ slightly too hysteric for a simple conversation between friends, he cleared his throat and tried again. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" 

Vilde shook her head. "I was with Magnus all night," she shrugged. "But hey! Did Jonas show you what we found in your room?" She was excited now and Isak fed off of that energy. 

"Something besides the necklace?" he asked, shuffling closer. 

"Oh, yeah," Vilde said, waving him off as she dug something out of her pocket. "That was Eva's. She must have dropped it when she put him to bed, but we found this under the dresser.” She waved an old brass key in front of him, pointing to the label on the top of it that clearly read ‘RA.’ Isak couldn't control his grin. “It's one of the master keys," she supplied needlessly before pocketing it again. "Must be how the killer's getting around." 

"That's Even's," Isak said, not even caring that there were four other RAs in the building. 

Vilde wrinkled her forehead like she was mulling it over. "You think?" 

"Yes!" Isak cried excitedly, pleased that someone was finally listening to him. "The blonde hair, the liberal arts key card, the syllabus for one of _his_ classes, and now _this_? It's Even! You've got to believe me now!" 

"You might be onto something," Vilde nodded sagely. "He always seemed so nice, though." Isak thought that pointing out that they were playing a game might not go over well, so he let it drop. 

"You'll vote for him tonight?" he asked and Vilde shrugged. 

"Sure. I'll tell Magnus and the others. See you around, Isak!" 

Isak stood there as she walked away, basking in the knowledge that he had _finally_ bested Even at his own little game. Isak was going to win and Even was going to give him a victory fuck and tomorrow they were going to lay in bed all day long without worrying about things like murders and hit lists. Now _that_ Isak was looking forward to. 

* 

Isak avoided Even for the rest of the day—mostly for dramatic effect, but also because the urge to jump him had gotten about a thousand times worse since he realized that was something Even might actually _welcome—_ but when they finally gathered for the trial, he couldn't resist sidling up next to him, wanting to rub his impending victory in his face just a little bit _._

"You look smug," Even grinned, grabbing him by the belt loops and pulling him close to his side. Isak tried to hide his pleased smile. "You finally convince your friends to vote for me?" 

Isak pretended to think about it. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," he shrugged. Even shook his head, pretending to be frustrated by Isak's non-answer, but he was smiling nevertheless. 

Without a word, Isak extracted himself from Even's arms and wandered over to Sana instead, trying to act aloof and hard-to-get. It was pointless, really, after the night before, but it made Isak feel powerful. He sat down on the arm of the couch with a dopey grin on his face, his gaze still locked on Even who was giving him bedroom eyes from across the room. If he weren’t so damn excited for the trial portion of the night to get underway, Isak would have dragged him upstairs an hour ago. Why did he have to be so damn hot? And why did the thought of him being a fake serial killer turn him on so fucking much? What the fuck was wrong with him? 

Sana rudely interrupted his internal reverie, laughter evident in her voice. "What exactly do you think is about to happen?" she asked, lip turned up in a smirk like she knew something Isak didn't. That was pretty much her default expression around him though, so he didn't think much of it. 

"Even's about to get exposed as the liar that he is," he said excitedly. 

Sana snorted. "Oh, is _that_ what they told you? Well, that explains a lot." 

Isak furrowed his brow in confusion, but didn't have time to ask any questions before Mikael was clearing his throat loudly. "The jury has reached a verdict," he called out somberly, his voice carrying in the eerily quiet room. As if on cue, the Halloween-themed cuckoo clock in the corner let out a haunting witch's cackle that made half the room jump in surprise. Isak thought Mikael might have missed his calling choosing to _make_ movies instead of act in them. He had a flair for the dramatic that was rivaled only by Even. "On trial for the murder of Jonas Noah Vasquez is...Isak Valtersen!" 

Every person in the room turned to stare at Isak like he was some sort of criminal. "What?" He squawked, looking first to Jonas, who winced, and then to Even who was doubled over laughing against the far wall. "What the hell? I didn't do it!" 

"Where were you then?" Eva asked, tossing a strand of auburn hair over her shoulder. "No one saw you all night and Jonas said you got super shady when he asked you about it." 

Isak sputtered out an indignant reply, trying to ignore how Even's quiet laughs were now loud guffaws. Yeah, laugh it up, asshole. "I was...out!" he cried. "And isn't the fact that no one saw me all night proof enough that I didn't do it?" 

Eva immediately started arguing her point once more, but Mikael stopped them before things could get heated. "It's not him, guys," he chuckled and next to him, Even started laughing harder. Isak rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the whole situation. He almost fucking had him... "You'll get one last chance to name the killer at the Halloween party on Tuesday, so put your heads together and figure it out. Otherwise the bad guy wins and what kind of lesson would I be teaching you then?” He paused to look around the room and then banged his plastic water bottle against the table like a gavel. “This court is now adjourned!" 

Everyone quickly scattered, leaving with friends to grab dinner, but Isak headed straight for Even, who was _still_ laughing. " _You_ did this," he accused, poking him hard in the chest. 

Even shook his head and held his arms up in innocence as he worked to control his amusement. "It wasn't me—I swear. No way you did it. When I got back last night, you were zonked out, drooling on my pillow. I don't think I could have gotten you out of that bed if I tried. It was absolutely adorable." 

Isak rolled his eyes, his cheeks already burning. "Shut up," he muttered and then swatted Even away as he tried to ruffle his hair. "Well if it wasn't you, then who—?" 

"It was me," Eva said from behind them, forcing their attention onto her. She was standing with Jonas and gave Isak a sheepish smile. "Sorry,” she shrugged. “Me and Vilde thought you'd been deflecting with all of the Even stuff, but I guess you really are just that obsessed with him." 

"I'm not obsessed with him!" he cried, uttering what was possibly the biggest lie he'd ever told. "I'm being smart! All of the evidence points to him _._ I mean, the _master key_ with a huge RA sticker on it? How obvious does it have to be before you believe me?" 

"You found my key?" Even interrupted, all trace of humor gone. Isak paused his rant to glance up at him. "Thank god,” Even continued and he actually did look relieved. “I thought for sure Mikael was going to fire me for that." 

" _I_ didn't find your key,” Isak corrected. “Vilde did. In _my_ room." 

Even reeled back in surprise. "What was it doing there?" he asked, looking truly confused. 

Isak threw his arms into the air. "You fucking tell me. It's _your_ key!" 

Even shrugged. "I left it down here with my laptop when we..." He trailed off, throwing a wary glance at Jonas and Eva still standing behind them. "You know," he said under his breath and Isak rolled his eyes at his lack of stealth. "It was gone when I went back to get it this morning." 

"So you must have dropped it when you went to kill Jonas," Isak pointed out. Even glared at him, unamused. 

"Isak, why the fuck would I go anywhere near your room if you weren't in it? Actually, better question: why would I leave _my_ room willingly when you were naked inside of it?" Isak blushed once more. 

"I don't know, but you obviously did!" 

Even heaved a heavy sigh. "Isak," he groaned. "Seriously?" He reached out to try to pull Isak closer, but Isak jerked away before he could let himself lean into the touch. 

"No," he scolded, wagging his finger like he was reprimanding a child. "You don't get to touch me until you admit that you did this." He heard Jonas and Eva chuckle from behind him, but he was too riled up to care. 

"What are we? Five?" Even cried in exasperation, a smug smile on his face. "Isak, come on." He reached for him again, but Isak took a step backwards, running into Jonas who righted him before he could fall over. Even's smile slipped and Isak could tell that he was getting frustrated. "You're fucking serious right now? You realize this is punishing you too, right? And over what? Some stupid game? You really think you can go three days without touching me? After what we did last night?" 

Well, shit. Isak hadn't thought about that. "Yes," he said, his voice wavering. Even smirked and sidled closer to him, careful not to touch because he seemed to have finally gotten the hint that Isak wouldn’t let him. Isak swallowed hard as Even leaned in to whisper in his ear, each word sending a shiver down his spine as his warm breath ghosted against the soft skin of his neck. 

“Game. On.” 

Fucking hell. What had Isak just gotten himself into? 

* 

There’s something about cold weather that inherently makes you crave the company of another person. Someone to share body heat with on the cold nights. Someone to kiss you until your soul begins to thaw and your heart catches fire, warming you from the inside out. The three days leading up to Halloween were _ice cold_ and Isak craved the heat that he knew only Even could bring. 

He wanted to hold his hand on his way to class. He wanted to bring him coffee. He wanted to share sweatshirts and kisses and _beds_ , but he couldn’t do any of that because he was a complete and total idiot who had cockblocked himself. There was no excuse. Every second that ticked by was another second Isak could be spending cradled in Even’s arms and he was _wasting_ it. It was a travesty, really, but he was far too stubborn to let Even win now. 

He quickly realized that his best chance of surviving until Halloween was to avoid Even at all costs, but this was problematic for two reasons: 1) Because he didn’t fucking want to; and 2) Because Even wouldn’t fucking let him. 

“Come on,” Even needled on Monday as they walked across campus towards their Intro to Bio class. They weren’t touching, but they were close enough that Isak could feel the heat radiating from Even’s body. He shoved his hands farther into his pockets and started walking faster. “Drop whatever stupid game this is and skip class with me. We can go get lost in one of those hay bale mazes or carve pumpkins for Mikael’s stupid contest. Are you seriously going to deny me all of my fun fall activities because you think I fake-murdered your best friend?” 

Isak resisted the urge to growl. “I’m not mad you murdered him,” he said for possibly the fifteenth time. “I’m mad you’re lying about it. Just admit it’s you and we can go bobbing for apples or whatever the fuck else you want to do.” 

Even’s face lit up like the very thought of bobbing for apples excited him to no end. “It’s me—I did it,” he said immediately. “Now come on.” He grabbed Isak’s wrist and started to pull him towards the parking lot, but Isak refused to move. 

“No,” he snapped, pulling his arm away, but he couldn’t help but smile at the hopeful look in Even’s eyes. “Not until you mean it.” 

“Oh, I’ll show you _meaning it_ ,” Even threatened and Isak couldn’t help but chuckle at his ominous tone of voice. Even, however, seemed to take that as a challenge and he stepped forward so that he could whisper the next part against Isak’s lips. “How about we forget the apples altogether and just go back to my room and fuck?” 

And that’s the story of how Isak ended up sitting through a biology lecture with a boner. Luckily his large winter jacket was good for something, but having Even sitting right next to him, smirking down at his lap every couple of minutes, certainly wasn’t helping the situation at all. 

By the time Halloween dawned, Isak was more than ready for the whole ordeal to just be over. He wanted the snuggling and the lattes and the _sex_ , and he didn’t give a shit about the rest of it. Especially not when he walked into the already-crowded party that night and saw Even’s ass being hugged by the tightest leather pants he had ever seen in his life. His mouth literally started watering and it took him a full thirty seconds to take in the rest of the costume: the white T-shirt, the stenciled in “Mom” tattoo on his bicep, and the motorcycle helmet that was sitting on the table next to him. Isak wondered if there was an actual motorcycle to match that helmet somewhere and felt himself harden in his pants at the thought. Welp, that was a kink he didn’t know he had. 

Although he’d been avoiding him all week, the leather called to him like a siren and Isak went, even knowing that certain death awaited him. Even was turned away from him, talking to Mikael, so Isak approached him from behind, stepping around all of the witches and demon clowns, and ran his hand lightly over Even’s ass to get his attention. Even stopped talking mid-sentence and turned to him in surprise, but his entire face lit up at the sight of him. 

“Boo,” Isak greeted monotonously. 

“You’re a Greek god!” Even cried in excitement, scanning his costume. Behind him, Mikael laughed and waved to Isak. 

“I’m Julius Caesar,” Isak blushed. 

“You’re the fucking hottest Julius Caesar I’ve ever seen in my life.” Isak had never seen Even tipsy before, but he thought he might be getting there. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed and it was so damn adorable that Isak couldn’t think about anything besides the fact that tonight they would be able to share Even’s bed again. Thank god. 

As if Mikael could read his mind, he said, “He’s had about four glasses of the spiked cider I'm not supposed to know about and he hasn’t stopped talking about you since glass number two, so…” 

Isak rolled his eyes. “I’ll get him out of your hair.” Mikael nodded gratefully and then crossed the room where he was immediately accosted by Vilde, who was wearing a white dress, angel wings, and a pipe cleaner halo. 

Once his friend was gone, Even immediately latched onto Isak, grabbing him by the waist and closing the distance between them until their hips were slotted together. Isak was unsurprised to find that Even was already hard. 

“Isak,” the boy whined, drawing out his name, his eyes wide and desperate. “I didn’t fucking do it, okay? Please believe me. I want to fuck you so bad. You’ve already convinced all of your friends to vote for me, so let’s just go. It’ll be so quiet upstairs. We could scream so loud and nobody would even get mad.” 

Isak smirked. “In a minute,” he said, but he didn’t try to weasel away from his touch. If his goal had been for Even to learn a lesson, it seemed that he had learned it. Isak pulled back just a bit to try to find Jonas in the crowd, but before he could spot him, Even started sucking a bruise into his neck. Well, fuck. 

“Even,” he warned because that wasn’t something he could endure with an audience. “We can’t do that here.” He pulled Even off of his neck with a _pop._

Even looked around the room, searching for somewhere a little more private. “Over there then?” he asked, pointing to the far corner where a Frankenstein statue stood. Isak didn’t have the heart to tell him no, so he let Even drag him into the relative quiet. When he tried to kiss him, however, Isak put a finger to his lips and pushed him away. 

“I’m still mad at you,” he said playfully and Even rolled his eyes. 

“No you’re not,” he argued, nuzzling his nose against Isak’s cheek. Isak couldn’t help but return the gesture. 

“No, I’m not,” he admitted. 

Even leaned back just far enough to smile brightly. "You're so soft,” he laughed. “I can't believe I ever thought you were grumpy." Isak let out an affronted gasp, but before he could argue, they were interrupted by a small, mousy girl Isak had never seen before. Her nose was painted pink and she was wearing cat ears. 

“Even?” the girl asked tentatively. Isak swore if she asked him to dance, he was literally going to scream. _He’s mine. Find someone else_. Despite how flirty Even had been with Isak only seconds before, he quickly sobered in the presence of someone else. He did not, however, let Isak go. “I just wanted to thank you again for the other night.” She trailed off and Isak was just about to get offended when she continued. “I was really scared, but you were so calm and, just, thank you so much for getting me help. I didn’t know what to do.” 

Even smiled and Isak wasn’t sure how the girl was still standing because it was the type of smile that would have brought him to his knees. “It’s seriously fine. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah,” she said sheepishly, clutching the right side of her stomach. “It was appendicitis, apparently. They had to take it out.” Isak winced, but couldn’t help but feel like he was slowly losing the thread of this conversation. “Well, thanks again. You two have a good night.” She disappeared back into the growing crowd on the makeshift dance floor and Even turned back to Isak, intent on resuming his earlier ministrations. 

“Wait. Who was that?” Isak asked, pushing him away. Even reluctantly leaned back against the wall behind him since it was obvious Isak wasn’t going to participate in the fun activities he had planned out in his head. 

“The freshman I told you about,” he replied, his tone suggesting that Isak should really know that already. “The one Vilde woke me up about on Friday night? I was so pissed that I had to leave you, but the girl really did need help. I had to call an ambulance and everything—it made me feel all official.” 

Isak frowned and Even cocked an eyebrow in question, pulling him closer to try to kiss the confusion away. Isak was too busy mulling over what Even had told him to make him stop, but he was also too distracted to return the soft peck. “What?” Even laughed against his lips. “What are you thinking?” 

“I just—” Isak started and then stopped. “That really happened?” 

“What really happened?” 

“Vilde coming to your room asking for help?” 

Even paused before answering, like he wasn’t quite sure whether Isak was joking. “Yes?” he finally said. “Did you think I was lying?” 

Isak shrugged, trying to get his thoughts in order before he said something he would regret. “No—Or, well, not at first. But then I asked Vilde about it and she acted like she had no idea what I was talking about.” 

Even furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why the fuck would Vilde lie?” 

Isak asked himself the same question: Why _would_ Vilde lie? Why would she refute Even’s alibi and agree to vote for him if she _knew_ he was innocent? Isak hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, but why would she pull Even’s master key out of her pocket instead of leaving it at the scene of the crime as evidence? Why had Isak never thought to _check_ that with anyone? She had been alone with Magnus behind a locked door when he was killed and she could easily have seen Isak in Even’s bed that night and deduced that Jonas would be sleeping alone. 

What the fuck? Had he seriously been bested by _Vilde_ of all people? 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he grumbled turning back to Even who was watching him with wide eyes. “It’s fucking Vilde.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the overhead lights shut off, plunging the whole room into darkness. Immediately, everyone started screaming and Isak instinctively stepped closer to Even so he could muffle the noise by burying his face in his chest. He felt Even’s rumbling laugh beneath him and then, even over all of the yelling, he heard a loud _thud_ , like someone had fallen to the floor. As if on cue, the lights flickered back on and Isak heard the whole room gasp. He pulled his face out of the comfort of Even’s body and turned to find Mikael laying sprawled out on the floor with Vilde standing over him holding a knife, still dressed in her angel costume. 

The whole room was quiet for several harrowing seconds before Vilde ended the silence with a giggle. “I win,” she said, smiling happily and reaching up to bend the knife back, showing everyone that it was plastic. Mikael, still on the floor, was the first to start laughing, clearly pleased with the show that he had just put on, and soon the silence was filled with cheers as people congratulated Vilde on her excellence in fake murdering. 

Isak watched the commotion for as long as he could, but it eventually died down and he couldn’t put off facing Even any longer. Reluctantly, he turned back to him, already grimacing. Even cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, Isak,” he said, popping the ‘k’ on his name. “I believe you owe me an apology.” 

Isak had to clench his fist at his side to keep from rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said, trying to play it off as a joke. Even did not seem satisfied. 

“For what?” 

This time Isak really did roll his eyes. “For accusing you of murder.” 

Even snorted. “That’s one way to put it, I guess. Other acceptable answers would have been ‘not believing you when you said you weren’t a serial killer’ and ‘depriving you of sex because I was being an idiot.’” Isak smirked, but thought it best not to respond. “Now how should I punish you?” 

“Oh my god,” Isak groaned, burying his head in his hand, but Even grabbed it and pulled it away. 

“No, no, no,” Even said, clucking his tongue like a disapproving teacher. “You punished me for something I didn’t even do. Now it’s your turn. I’m thinking we have to go with an eye for an eye here. Three days, no kissing. Let’s see how you like it.” 

Isak didn’t even bother arguing, just took a huge stepped forward, cradled Even’s face in his hands, and pulled him in for a desperate kiss that Even, despite his earlier words, returned wholeheartedly, grabbing Isak’s waist and pulling him close until they were standing flush against each other. Isak couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. He had a belly full of apple cider, an arm full of Even, and everything was absolutely perfect. When he finally found the will power to pull away, he was gasping for breath. 

“Or,” he proposed, rubbing his nose over Even’s just to watch the way it made him smile. “I can give you the best damn blowjob of your life and we’ll call it even.” 

“Deal,” Even said immediately, grabbing Isak by the hand. He moved to drag him out of the room—which Isak was more than okay with—but first, Isak pulled him close and gave him one last peck on the lips, relishing the way such a small thing sent a shock through his system. 

“Happy Halloween, Even,” he grinned, thinking back on the subterfuge and the pumpkin spice lattes. It was as good a story as any to tell the grandchildren one day. 

Like he was thinking the same thing, Even nuzzled closer to him and Isak could feel Even’s heart pounding against his chest, setting the tempo for every good thing that was to come. “Happy Halloween.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am currently about 20K into a multi-chaptered enemies to lovers fic, so that will be coming soon. But I hope you enjoyed this in the meantime! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
